My Undeveloped Heart
by alpha koyuki
Summary: You awaken everything in me...you are the flower...that grows in my heart...my undeveloped heart...  Sess/Rin poem Sesshomaru admitting his feelings to Rin through poetry


_Disclaimer: __I've had this poem stuck in my head for a couple of years now and I just thought that it was perfect for this couple! :D Sesshy/Rin forever! They belong together, and not in the family type of way. Sorry people! I believe that Rin is Sesshomaru's mate, she brings out his other side that no one ever thought he had. I mean come on! Anybody who can do that is they love that person, they belong together! Even if he has to wait until she's 16 or even 20! 3 _

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, must I say it!_! _No one, and I mean NO ONE, owns Inuyasha and never will! Especially me, even though I want too! I would be putting couples together from the start….well not the very start lmao~ ^^ The only thing I own is this poem that I wrote!_

What is it

That is beating inside of me

Anytime you're near

It goes out of control

It use to sleep inside of me

Now it is willing to come out

Showing others how much you've changed me

You use to mean little to me

Now you are my whole world

The flowers you use to wear and show me

Held no comparison to your true beauty

Those flowers you gave me truly meant nothing

Not when you were the flower that was given to me

When there is sadness in you

It grows in me too

The joy and happiness in your eyes

Shines from me as well

Though you are the only one to witness it

It is only meant for you

If you were ever taken from me

I would find you

Til I breathe my last breath of air in this world

I would kill them

Anyone

Who would dare take the mate of the Western Lands

I pity that poor fool's soul

They would feel the wrath of my poison claws

Then be revived by my Tenseiga

Only to suffer the same fate again and again

If you were to die

My soul might as well be dead

For you are the only one

That keeps my soul alive

Keeps me from dying

Mt father had once asked me

_If I had something to protect_?

At the time I didn't have anything

Didn't believe I needed to protect someone

Thinking that they would only be a weakness to me

I was wrong

I would risk my very life

Give up everything I own

Even my position and name

as Prince of The Western Lands

Son of Inu No Taisho

Lord of The Western Lands

Just to protect you

_Rin_

You hold my entire soul in the palm of your hands

You awaken everything in me

You are the flower

That grows in my heart,

My undeveloped heart.

_Awwww, I have to say that I teared up a little when I read this over. :3 I originally wrote this poem in my Creative Writing class my junior year of high school, I had just finished watching a movie. Troy. After watching the movie and seeing how Achilles fell in love with Briseis my heart couldn't take it. I cried when he died! I mean come on, I was hoping that their would be a story after it. Saying how Briseis was pregnant with his child or something or his mother bringing him back to life. I mean come on! His mother was a Goddess, you mean to tell me he couldn't have obtained some slight chance of Immortality of his mother bringing his back to life as a God or something! DX_

_Anyway, so after I saw that I kinda thought about what Achilles felt for Briseis. He gave up serving under Agamemnon to go look for her when they broke into the walls of Troy. You could clearly see the love that they both had for each other, even if they had just met. That is the power of love at first sight people! It is possible!_

_Also now if you have someone yelling at you to STOP or DON"T DO IT! You listen to that person! DX I wanted to kill Paris when he shot Achilles and continued too when Briseis still yelled at him not too! I mean come on, you could clearly see he wasn't hurting her! And she was yelling at you to STOP! Fuckin' listen! *sigh* Sorry I get very emotional when shit like that happens, in real life, movies, anime, cartoons, etc. /_

_Anyway, so that's when I was going through my notebook, cause you know I keep my stories and other wild imaginations ideas in it, and found this poem. I had just finished typing up another chapter of my story __**"Pirate's Slave Toy"**__ and was flipping through the pages and found it. My little side not that I had put was saying Achilles and Briseis. I read it over and it reminded me of Sesshomaru. Him giving up his honor, power, and wealth cause he loved Rin. I just couldn't help myself~ 3_

_Again, thanks for reading. Hope you guys like my poem and please review! ^3^_

_Also hope you guys check out my other story, even though it is Rated M._

_I plan to write more poems in the future and will post them here in the Rated K area, depending on what the poem is. My story, and or future stories, will have lemons in them and will be posted in Rated M. If you are young and do not know what lemon is then I suggest you do not read. But if you ignore my warning and go look for my story I let everyone know where the lemon starts and where it ends. ^3^_

_~Love you guys~ _

_Click the blue button on the bottom please! You know you want too~_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_V_

_V_


End file.
